<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneak Peak by TuffDwightWest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692153">Sneak Peak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest'>TuffDwightWest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Morrison/Entity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneak Peak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank x Entity</p><p>Frank huffed as he arrived back at the resort. Not surprised not to see the other Legion. Probally in their own trials. But admittedly still a bit upset. He would have liked the company after the shit show that was the last trial. </p><p>Or what was he kidding, the last like five trials. </p><p>He had just been so off lately. Making stupid mistakes that kept causing them all to escape. Sometimes he didn't even get to hook anyone. It was infuriating and the constant whispers that grew more violent and threatening didn't help. The spider god wasn't pleased. And although he would never admit this out loud, the young adult was terrified. </p><p>He has heard rumors of what happened to Wraith. Philip as a few of the others called him. He had been tortured cause for some reason he didn't want to kill when he arrived. </p><p>Frank didn't have a problem with it though. He liked killing. Just... was sucking at it lately. Sighing he got to his feet and started to pace. The others still weren't back. </p><p>Needing to move he put back on his mask before running outside. Deciding a run might help. He didn't know how long he was running but as he did a quick turn around the shed, suddenly he felt fog engulf him. Causing him to gasp and skid to a stop. </p><p>He wasn't blinded for long before he reformed in what appeared to be a dark cave. At first he wondered if this was another trial but it felt different. Dangerous. Causing the young killer to pause. Reaching for his knife, comforted by the handle, before heading into the cave. He didn't trust the situation but he was not a coward. Heading into the cave, he took his time as he looked around. Noting weird markings and hieroglyphs on the walls. Them glowing and giving a bit of light. </p><p>He kept seeing black at the edge of his vision but everytime he looked over he didn't see anything. "Fuck." He mumbled, feeling very much like the prey he usually was hunting. Moving more quickly he didn't know how far into the cave he got before a movement below caught his attention. Too late before he suddenly tripped. Catching himself last second, his blade skittered away. </p><p>Following its movement, he got to his knees quickly reaching back towards it. His hand just about wrapped around it before he was suddenly yanked backwards. "Ah! What the fuck." He yelped. Turning before freezing as he recognized the claws. He had seen them many times digging themselves deep into the survivors chests. Impaling them multiple times. Brutal, even to his standards. </p><p>So seeing it poised and above him. Alive, and focused, an almost hissing sound echoing in the cave. Frank never usually lingered long at the hook. The Entity intimidating him, even when not actively hurting him. And considering his last few trials he wasn't exactly looking forward to whatever the God-like creature wanted from him. </p><p>He was so focused on the large claw in front of him. That he didn't notice the other tendrils until it was too late. The claws suddenly clamping down and holding him tight on the ground. Frank attempted to struggle, cursing and kicking before hissing out in pain as it crushed him. His bones threatening to break due to the creatures force. "Stop! Fuck off! You stupid fucking-" he snarled before being cut off as a claw suddenly darted up, wrapping around his neck before squeezing Choking him as he desperately tried to reach up. Pull it off of him.</p><p>His body shuddered on it's own accord. Even as he started to weaken, vision darkening. As he vaguely wondered if the Entity was just going to kill him. Finally though he was released, a desperate gasp escaping him. As he started coughing throat stinging as he desperately gasped to get more air. </p><p>Still weak, he hardly noticed as the claw that was once choking him, moved up. Slipping under his mask and flipping it off. The mask hitting the cave floor was what finally got Legions mind back into gear. His dark eyes hyper focused on his mask. In the next second he looked back up, holding his breath as he came face to face with the sharpened edge of the claw. </p><p>Again, he thought about what happened to Wraith. And although he didn't really view himself as a coward. He rightfully didn't want to be tortured. Before even registering he started to talk, not beg, he would never admit to that. "I'm not trying to let them live. I've just been... I don't know. I'll kill them though! I'll hook them all and let you feed. Just... give me another chance!" He rambled. </p><p>It was unsure if it was getting through to the deity though. And feeling panicked as the claw moved closer, the tip cutting into his neck. Frank found himself becoming more desperate. "No, fuck, I'll do anything just stop!" He called. He saw this thing bring people back from getting their face smashed in. That weird alien dog thing ripping their head into mush. Yet he would see them again in other trials. He couldn't imagine that. </p><p>The mood seemed to change at his desperate plea. The claw actually tilting as it looked at him. That admittedly made him even more concerned then when it was going to cut him. Flinching as the claw leaned forward. It wasn't too hurt however as he felt it nuzzle against his face, the claw feeling rubbery and warm. A hiss sounding around him as well. The sound vibrating with the claws that were still holding him in place. </p><p>Confused he didn't really understand what was going on. As suddenly he was released. The killer immediately using this opportunity to get to his feet. Having a choice to grab his knife or his mask. Deciding to grab his mask only to step back as the Entity grabbed it. Lifting it up into the glowing core of itself. Which was something Frank just realized. The white glow of Entity now everywhere. Even the ground seemed to change, turning black and in some places orange as it seemed to move. </p><p>Trying not to let his fear show, he couldn't see his knife anymore. So he just stood in the middle, eyes darting around to try to find an escape. Could he even escape from this thing? What did it even want? Maybe it was going to let him go? </p><p>Claws wrapping around his ankles and tightening disproved that theory. Before he could even reach down to free himself, another tendril quickly shot down. Wrapping around his right arm and pulling him up so he was now held up from the ground. His left arm being quickly grabbed as well. Now completely helpless his eyes widened as he noticed another different colored claw come forward. Although this one was in a familiar shape that caused a blush to form on Frank's face. </p><p>Now he had looked at hentai before. Included tentacle porn but he found it was much more enjoyable with some big-titted bitch rather then... himself. And as the softer, penis shaped tentacle approaching him. He just felt in a stupor. Wondering if this was all just some fucked up dream. Although he was pretty certain it wasn't so as it crawled up his body he found himself struggling again. "Yo! Okay no!" He announced loudly. Cringing as it stopped right in front of his mouth. Trying not to panic as he felt it poke at his lips. Something wrapping around his stomach and suddenly tightening caused him to gasp for breath. Forcing the thing inside of his mouth as it slammed into the back of his throat. </p><p>Gagging his eyes watered as he squeezed his eyes shut. For the record, he did try to bite it. All common sense of what the Entity could do to him for biting its nethers was lost in that moment. Although his teeth nor the force of his jaw was powerful enough to even cause a scratch on it. </p><p>It was bad enough having it inside of him but as it suddenly pulled back before thrusting back in. Feeling bigger and going deeper down his throat. It was downright terrible as he once again attempted to struggle. A whine escaping him and a stuttered gag as it started to move faster. Feeling alarmed and suffocated, Frank was getting dizzy as his efforts relaxed a little. Needing to gasp for any leeway it gave him. </p><p>Yes he could still technically breathe through his nose but the moment was so overwhelming that even the simple things like breathing seemed to escape him. </p><p>All of a sudden things started to get way worse though when he felt a claw suddenly slice through the pants he was wearing. Refusing to look down as the cool of the cave reached him. Knowing his clothes were gone and not liking where this was heading. Perhaps the Entity was curious of what he was going to say cause it actually pulled back a moment. A trial of saliva following it as his mouth was finally free. </p><p>"Don't. Please, I'm not, not.." Frank started. Although wasn't sure what he was going to say there. Admittedly, he was pretty certain be was bisexual. But had never acted on those urges yet. And even if he did, he wasn't planning on being on the recieving end. And even that aside, what gender is the fucking entity? With a giant tentacle dick in his face, Frank was leaning towards male. </p><p>Something poking at his rear end though suddenly got him right back on track as he yelped unconsciously attempting to move away. "No! Fuck not... NO!" He cried out with a sudden rather aggressive shove. The Entity pushed it's way deep inside of him. The breath being forced out of him as he cried out in pain and shock. </p><p>It burned and he felt honestly like he was being ripped in two. He was pretty sure he was even bleeding at this point and couldn't help his eyes from watering. Fuck it. That hurt, it was embarrassing and demeaning and he couldn't stop the two tears that escaped. He didn't even notice that the Entity gave him a bit of leeway, as he was able to pull his arms against his body. Curling up slightly as he sought to distance himself from the situation. </p><p>A whimper escaped him, as he felt it pull back before giving a shallow thrust back in. His whole body rocking with the force, only the claws holding him in place. A nudge at his lips was the only warning he got before the one that dedicated itself to his mouth returned. Wasting no time to shift back and forth. Frank not even bothering to fight anymore. Honestly feeling quite defeated. He figured honestly that the Entity was punishing him. It learnt a tactic that would really truly hurt him. </p><p>However as a thrust in suddenly caused a wave of pleasure. He couldn't help a low moan from escaping himself. Face flushing as he realized what happened. He didn't get long to ponder however as his noise seemed to excite the Entity. Everything picking up in pace and intensity. And admittedly, it did feel good and focusing on the good feeling helped him ignore the pain. In fact he could hardly feel it anymore as he panted and moaned, accidentally sucking against the tendril in his mouth. Feeling it shudder, and hating himself for actually being turned on by that. </p><p>He could taste it in his mouth at this point. A burning, warm liquid, that surprisingly tasted kind of sweet. The logical side realizing that this was this creatures cum. Oh god, the fucking thing was going to cum inside of him? </p><p>No sooner did that thought escape. As with a final thrust deep inside of his throat. He felt the contents spill deep inside of him. Groaning at the overwhelming feeling as a gasping cry escaped him, as the Entity thrust deep inside of him once more. </p><p>The one in his mouth pulling out leaving a trial of orange and black spit and cum to leave his mouth. He hardly could focus on that though as his whole body shook and he writhed. Close to his own orgasm as it kept pounding into him at a relentless pace. Finally when he did break it was with a whimper not a cry. A broken desperate cry escaping him as his vision blackened in ecstacy hardly even noticing as the creature filled him up. Becoming listless in its grip, only out for a second before whimpering as it kept giving quick forceful shoves inside of him. Obviously riding out it's own orgasm. </p><p>It was when it was finally pulling out that Frank really started to realize what just happened. "You... fucked me." He said rather redundantly. Voice raw and confused. The same purr like sound started from earlier as he was finally lowered to the ground. </p><p>Curling up as he landed, he laid against the cave wall. Still in shock about the whole thing, his body still shaking in the aftermath. A claw reached forward and nuzzled against him. Making Frank feel sick as he quickly looked away. "P-point made... I'll do better." He promised softly.</p><p>Seemed to be enough for the Entity cause fog suddenly engulfed him. And when he could see again, he found himself on the couch in the resort. Still naked and covered with the evidence of what just happened. He felt tired and knew he was about to pass out. But before he did his heart sunk once more when he heard Joey suddenly speak. </p><p>"Frank?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>